He's Just Johnny Boy to Me
by xOhSoTornx
Summary: Through everything they've always been best friends. And that's enough. Right? Shouldn't that be enough? Neither of them are sure who they want, but they're going to find out. Soon.


"Mommy, why did we move

"Mommy, why did we move?" Deena Roberts asked her mom from the backseat of the car.

"Because", her mother Rebecca replied, "your daddy's job moves him to different places."

"Does this mean we aren't going to anymore football games?" she asked looking out the window.

"We can still go. Daddy's just not playing for San Diego anymore. He's got a new contract to play for the Patriots.

"When can we go back home?" Deena whined, not understanding the situation.

"Baby, this is going to be home now", her mother said pulling into the driveway of their new two story home.

Deena sat in the car until her mother came and opened her side.

"Oh, baby I know you're going to miss San Diego, but... maybe this will be a good change for us."

"But, mommy I don't want to change. I want to go back home", she said beginning to tear up.

"Give it some time baby; I know you're going to like it."

Deena sighed and got out the car. She and her mother walked to the front door. Walking into the furnished home, Deena walked around a bit. She turned a corner and saw her golden retriever sitting in front of the sliding door leading to the backyard.

"JORDI!" she said, as the dog ran up to her and knocked her over, licking her face.

"What about me?" a deep voice asked behind Jordi.

"Daddy!" she said getting up and running into her dad's arm.

"Hey baby girl. Did you miss me?" her dad Billy asked kissing her forehead.

"I saw you yesterday silly" she said patting her dad on the top of his head.

"I know, but I had to leave early, because the team had a meeting."

"Daddy, I don't like it here" she whined. "I want to go home"

"Baby girl, this is home now. I know it's going to be hard, but can you try to get used to this, for me?"

"Ok" she pouted and he put her down.

"You can go look at your room upstairs. I'm pretty sure you can figure out which room is yours.

Deena ran upstairs and walked down the long hallway. She looked at all the doors and stopped at the door she knew lead to her room. The door had a green "Princess" sign on it. She opened the door and saw her room. It was painted green with pink borders. Her large bed was in the corner of her room and she had a small trundle bed with a green comforter in front of a window. She looked around and saw that all her stuff had been put in her room. She ran over to her window and looked outside. She looked straight down and the only thing she could see was the walkway to the backyard. But directly across from her window was another house, and she had the perfect view of another bedroom. She could see it was painted dark blue and had various New England Patriots memorabilia hanging from the wall.

"Deena, get washed up. Some of Mommy and Daddy's friends are coming over" her mother said as she poked her head into her daughter's room.

"Ok, mommy" Deena said walking over to her dresser; she opened the drawers, looking for something to put on. She settled for a pair of light blue jeans and a green and blue striped polo. She put on her black converse and walked downstairs when she heard the bell ring. She saw her mom open the door and hug a woman, and her dad shake a man's hand. The couple walked into the foyer.

"Deena, I want you to meet some people" he mom said. "This is Monica and Robert Cena. We've known them since before you were born" her mother said.

"Nice to meet you Deena" Robert said, as Deena grabbed on to her dad's leg. The six year old smiled shyly and waved back.

"And these are our boys" Monica said, addressing the three boys standing behind her. Dan, the oldest at eight years, John was six years old, and Matt was four.

"The twins, Steve and Sean are asleep at home with the babysitter", Robert said of the 1 year old twins.

"Well this is Deena" Rebecca said as the little girl moved from behind her father. "Why don't you two come join us for some coffee? Deena, you want to take the boys out to the backyard and play?"

"Okay Mommy" she said as she walked toward the large backyard.

The four young children ran outside, where John picked up a football that was on the ground.

"Come on guys" he said talking to his brothers, "let's play."

"I want to play too" Deena said.

"Girl's can't play football" John laughed.

"Yes, I can. And better than you to", she argued.

"You guys, let's just play. Regular touch, the goals will be between those trees and that fence" John's older brother Dan said pointing to the fence separating their houses. "I want to be a captain" John said.

"Ok, but I get to choose first" Dan said. "I choose... Matt" he said pointing to his little brother.

"Nuh-uh. I'm not playing with a girl. You pick her Dan. Please?" he pleaded with his brother.

"Fine. Deena's on my team. John you have Matt. Let's play"

The game started well enough. Dan kicked off the ball and John caught it, and passed it to Matt who ran until he was tagged by Deena. Then John huddled with his little brother and they made a play. Matt hiked the ball to John before he started running toward the end zone. Just as Dan was going to tag John, he threw the ball as far as he could to Matt. But Deena intercepted the pass and ran all the way to make a touchdown. Dan cheered and ran towards her celebrating the first touchdown of the game, while John mumbled about how girls still sucked. The next play began as Deena kicked the ball to Matt who started running. Deena ran toward Matt to tag him, but John tackled her to the ground.

"What was that for?" Dan asked as he helped Deena off the ground. She had a cut on the right side of her jaw and scrapes on her knees and elbows.

"I was blocking for Matt" John said in defense.

"Yea but this is touch football, you dummy" Dan said.

Deena wiped her face and walked to the house. She wouldn't give John the satisfaction of seeing her cry.


End file.
